


possession over Starscream

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Captivity, Character Death, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, non-consensual bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: A collection of one-shots that has a character paired with starscream in a possessive manner.for anon on tumblr.





	1. Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Starscream struggled against the bonds holding him to an extravagant berth. The room glowed a deep purple; the Decepticon symbol displayed proudly upon the wall.

“Is my little seeker finally awake?” Starscream froze as Megatron’s hulking frame came into view. “Don’t stop on my account Starscream, I find you're struggling quite amusing.” 

“What do you want fragger?” 

“I just wanted to see my favorite seeker,” Megatron smirked at Starscream’s prone form on the berth.

“Well, I don’t want to see you! Not unless you're going to release me.”

“My dear Starscream, I would love to release you, but you're being so difficult. You keep running away.” Megatron started to pet Starscream’s chassis, “I just want what’s best for you.” 

“How do you know what's best for me!” Megatron’s facial expression darkened, “I want to see my trine!” 

“You know you can’t see those traitors.” Megatron moved away from Starscream, rummaging around for something.

“Why! They were loyal to your cause!” Starscream felt his restraints loosening. 

“Your trine ran off to the Autobots, took the rest of the seekers with them.” Megatron smiled as he found a small vial and needle. “Your the only seeker left in this army.”

“I can’t be apart of the army if I’m stuck in this little room though.” Starscream smirked as he felt the restraints give way, “I think a flight sounds nice though. Maybe I’ll talk the others into coming back.” 

“You're not leaving this room,” Megatron poured the vial into the needle. “Besides, Hook wants to see you for a check-up. You need to be in pristine condition for what’s to come.”

“Then he'll have to wait.” Starscream bolted towards the door, pushing it open and running into the hallway. Megatron sighed, they do this every time he walked into the seeker's room. 

“STARSCREAM! GET BACK HERE!” Megatron turned on his coms as he chased after his prey. 

** _ :: Soundwave, Starscream has escaped again. Close down the halls. ::  _ **


	2. Knockout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Starscream awoke with a low groan and a crick in his neck cables. The room was dark and the seeker could feel that he was bound to a large chair. For a moment, the seeker thought that it was Megatron’s throne on the bridge; though the thought quickly left his mind, the bridge would never be this dark.

“Starscream! You're awake.” Knockout appeared in the center of the spotlight. “It’s been forever since we last talked.” Knockout started to walk closer to the seeker; light after light turning on after the sports car. “You really should have come with me to join the Autobots.”

“What do you want?” Starscream fought against the bonds as Knockout came closer.

“What do I want Herr commander? I want you!” Knockout cupped the seeker's faceplates with his servo. “I realized that Megatron would keep us apart, so I went to the Autobots and made a deal. We’ll be free of any crimes, and I’ll get to keep being a medic! Of course, you’ll have to do your part in our new society.” Knockout placed a servo on Starscream’s thigh, close to his valve cover.

“If you think that I’ll be someone to whore out like a cheap piece of shareware, you have another thing coming!” Starscream tried to dislodge Knockout’s servo from his frame.

“Oh no, you're not going to be shared. Your mine and mine alone; take a look around.” Knockout snapped his servos and the bridge light up; causing Starscream to gasp. The deceased frames of the Decepticon high command were scattered around, almost to a point of not being recognizable. “Other than the drones, your the only con left.”

“Did… Did you kill them?” Starscream shivered as he felt the doctors servos roam over his frame.

“I had to, Megatron was too controlling to ever let you go. Soundwave and Shockwave would try and continue the cause and only prolong the war, and Predaking is just trouble.” Starscream looked over to a dismantled drone, “Oh ST-3V3, he was so obsessed with you, it was getting kind of pathetic. He would try and take you away from me. I couldn’t have that happen.” Knockout set himself in Starscream’s lap and pressed his lip plates agent the seekers. Out of fear Starscream opened his mouth. The two sat in silence for a while, glossas entangled with each other.

“So am I just your personal pleasure drone now?” Starscream said as he pulled away from the medic. “Nothing more than a glorified sex toy?”

“Not at all commander, you would be my precious mate.” Knockout started to kiss the sides of Starscream’s neck cables, “I would make sure that you would be well cared for, I’d be sure that you’d be treated like the prince you are.” Knockout traced little hearts onto the seeker’s wings. “You would look so pretty with your form round with my sparklings.”

“Of… Of course.” Starscream trembled as Knockout snuggled closer to the seeker. “Though there is something I have to tell you.” Knockout looked at Starscream with big round optics.

“Yes?”

“Megatron though that you and the Autobots had perished.” Starscream started to squirm under the sports car, “I may have gotten overcharge.”

“Oh, I see.” Knockout got off Starscream, “Did someone put your baffles back in?”

“N… No.” Starscream's voice was more of a squeak.

“I see,” Knockout turned to face the seeker; a crazed look in his optic, “You mourned my perceived death, and Megatron took advantage of your inebriated state.” Starscream felt washer fluid start to pool in his optics, “If you and the big M conceived a sparkling, I won't take it away from you. If anything, it’ll just prove how kind your spark is.” Knockout looked at Starscream, “Oh, darling, don’t cry.” Knockout walked over to the seeker and wiped away the fluid. “Come on, would you like to go back to your quarters?” The seeker nodded, and the doctor undid the restraints. Carefully Knockout helped Starscream out of the throne and held his servo, guiding him around the mangled frames that decorated the floor. Both missing the glowing purple optics following their every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	3. Optimus (and the Autobots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Starscream watched from the sky as the battle of Autobot vs. Decepticon raged on below him. The Seeker was doing his best to give Megatron some cover from the Prime and his yellow scout, but for some reason, his scanner was messing up and certain parts of his frame were beginning to stop functioning. The odd thing was, none of his internal scans were showing that nothing was wrong. 

** _ :: STARSCREAM! What’s going on up there! :: _ **

** _ :: Starscream: report stasis. :: _ **

** _ :: I don’t know, my systems keep jamming. :: _ **The seeker felt his optics shut off and his frame start to fall from the sky. 

:** _ : STARSCREAM! :: _ **

** _ :: Starscream: report. :: _ **Starscream tried to respond, but not even static came out.

** _ :: Hey Screamer! What’s going on with you? :: _ **

** _ :: Starscream, were you hit? :: _ **The seeker tried everything that he could think of to answer his trine mates.

_ Thundercracker! Skywarp! My frame’s not responding! _

_ Could have fooled us. We’re trying to get your frame back from Skyfire. Though it looks like some of those fraggers are retreating. _

_ With my frame! _

_ Calm down, nothing’s going to happen to ya. _

_ We’re coming up on him, don't get too worked up. _

_ Hmp, hurry up! I don’t like being this vulnerable! _

_ We’re almoST- _

_ What’s going on? _

_ Terror twins! We have to focus on the battle, we’ll get you soon. _

_ Just hurry up! _ Starscream felt his trine’s conscious leave the bond, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Soon the seeker found himself falling into stasis, wondering what side he would end up on.

* * *

Starscream stretched and flapped his wings, looking around he found himself in his lab. Deep down Starscream felt like something was wrong, but ignored it. Thundercracker and Skywarp must have placed him in hereafter the last battle. Though after looking himself over, Starscream found that he had no dents, burn marks, or evidence that he was ever in a battle. His paint had a fresh coat and the smell of new polish lingered in the air. Starscream would ask Thundercracker about it later, for now, he would work on his projects before Megatron decides to come down to the labs and slag Starscream for some perceived slight. Reaching into a hidden drawer under his desk, Starscream pulled out plans for a device that could convert steam into a low-grade Energon.

_ Starscream? _

_ Yes, Thundercracker. _

_ Are you ok? The terror twins did a real number on Skywarp, and the Autobots sent half of us to the Med-bay. Megatron’s been trying to get ahold of Prime to negotiate your release. _

_ What do you mean ‘negotiate my release’. You put me in my lab! _

_ Your… You're in your lab? Are you sure it’s your lab? _

_ Yes, it is! It had my secret drawer and my blueprints. _

_ Are all of them there? _

_ Of course! _ Starscream grabbed all of the datapads and spread them out across the desk; looking through them the seeker made a dreadful discovery, _ My weapons plans are missing. The only things in here are natural Energon creation and life improvement machines. _

_ I’m in your lab right now, and it looks like someone destroyed this place. _

_ This replica is so realistic though, It had me fooled. _

_ Why would the Autobots recreate your lab in their base? _

_ I don’t know, and I don't want to find out. _

_ Don’t do anything stupid. I already have one trinemate in the Med-bay. _

_ I’ll be fine. _

_ If you say so. _ Starscream stood up from the desk and inspected the door. The seeker could easily hack his way out of the room when the door opened. 

“Starscream? Are you ok?” The seeker looked up to see the looming frame of Optimus Prime. Starscream tried to dart out of the door but was stopped by Prime’s large servos; capturing him like a feral cat. 

“Let me go you fragger!” Starscream kicked out and flailed his arms in an attempt to get the Prime to let him go. 

“Not until you calm down.” Optimus held the seeker at an arm's length away. The Prime smiled as he watched Starscream tire himself out. “There now, are you feeling better?”

“No, why am I here?” Starscream huffed as Optimus placed him back in the chair.

“It’s for your protection.” Optimus unsubspaced a long Energon chain, “I was afraid that if we put you in a different lab, that you’d hurt someone else or even worse yourself.” The prime placed a cuff on Starscram’s ped and walked to the center of the room. 

“That’s not what I mean! Why am I here, as in your base.” Starscream watched as the prime attached the chain to a small hook on the ground. 

“You mean our base.” Optimus gave a smile to the seeker, “I know that you have good in your spark. You just need to have some freedom to realize that.”

“If you think that I’m going to betray Megatron and join you soft sparked Autobots, think again!” 

“That’s not the real you talking, that’s Megatron’s corrupt ideals.” The Prime placed a servo on Starscream’s shoulder, “Skyfire will be coming here soon, he wants to help you with some of your projects.” Prime moved away from the seeker, “I will ensure that you will have a long stay.”

“I don’t think I’ll be here for long.” Starscream glared at Prime’s back as he left the replica lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	4. Deadwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon on Tumblr who wanted Yandere Deadwing x Starscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns transformers, not I.

Deadwing smiled at Starscream’s prone form on his berth. He and lord Meagteron had found the small seeker unconscious at the mouth of a small cave. Oh, his glorious leader wanted to kill Starscream. Deadwing made the case for the smaller seeker, telling the Warlord that the seeker could bread him more soldiers. Megatron had said if he could prove it, Starscream could be his. Except for if he wanted to use Starscream for his own pleasure. Deadwing agreed, sharing the seeker with his idol was no problem; The problem was Starscream’s size. The lager seeker searched around for a chest his sire gave to him; one that was only supposed to be used on smaller lovers. Deathwing's optics lit up when he found the chest; carefully opening the lid and taking out a fake spike and a small vial of liquid. 

“Oh Star, as much as I would love to be here when you wake up; I have some paperwork to catch up on.” Deadwing walked over to where Starscream laid. “I hope you’ll forgive me, darling.” Deadwing found the latches that held the seeker’s chastity panel close and released them. “I think that you’ll enjoy this anyway.” Deadwing spread Starscream’s valve lips and smirked as he saw the smaller seeker was still sealed. “Oh look at the little prince, still holding on to tradition.” Deadwing opened the vile and dipped a claw inside; making sure that it was completely covered in liquid. The blue seeker quickly took out the claw and shoved it into Starscream. The smaller seeker moned in his sleep, and Deadwing smirked. “Does my sweet prince like that? I’ll make sure to give you something better when you're awake.” The larger seeker pulled out his claw and grabbed the false spike. Carefully and thoughtfully, Deadwing worked the false spike into Starscream’s valve; making sure to not break the seal. “Have fun, my dear, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Deadwing pressed a button on the false spike and enjoyed the sound of muffled buzzing.

* * *

Starscream awoke with a strange pressure in his nether regions, optics fuzzy and frame running hot. The seeker tried to sit up but was pulled back. Looking up, Starscream saw a pair of stairs cuffs clasped around his wrists. A moan escaped Starscream’s lips, and in fear; the seeker attempted to look down. The buzzing feeling fueled a dread in his fuel tank. When Starscream was younger, his creator sat him down and told him that when he got older bigger seekers would try and take advantage of him. Using a heat-inducing oil and false spikes that vibrate to take advantage of his frame. Being used as nothing more than a berth slave and a caretaker. That bigger bots would use him for political power over his sire. At the time Starscream asked his carrier if that had happened to him, but was told that it was much worse. His sire was possessive and created silly rules for both of them. Now, the seeker was wishing to go back to the gilded cage he called home. 

“Sorry I took so long my prince.” Deadwing walked into his berth room, smiling as he saw that Starscream was awake.

“What do you want?” Starscream tried to hide his frame from the larger seeker.  
“You, my beautiful bird.” Deadwing sat along the berth in between Starscream’s long legs. “I have wanted you since the day I saw you. You looked so sweet sitting in your carrier’s crystal rose garden, reading a science datapad.” Deadwing spread Starscream's legs; servo’s reaching for the false spike. “You’ll love the real thing even more.” Starscream tried to kick Deadwing, but his leg was caught and held painfully open. “Just calm down and it’ll be over quick.” Washer fluid leaked out of Starscream’s optics; fearing what his creator had told him about. “Once the war is over, We’ll rebuild Vos; recreate the beautiful palace that your sire had built.” Deadwing kissed the side of Starscream’s helm and licked away the tears. This was the worst thing his creator had told him about. A mate that would lock him away from the world, and would never let him leave.

“Deadwing, you don’t have to do this. Please, let’s talk this out.”

“Your right my little Star; I don’t have to do this, I want to.” Deadwing removed the false spike. “And as much as you protest me right now, you’ll learn to love me soon enough.” Deadwing removed the false spike; watching fluid drip down onto the berth. “Look how your valve leaks; it’s begging for me to fill you up.”

“Please don’t do this!” Starscream’s pleas fell upon deaf audios. Deadwing took out his spike and pumped it a few times and grabbed Starscream’s hips.

“Oh my sweet thing, stay still for it will hurt less.” Starscream let out a choked sob as Deadwing eased his spike into his valve. His sire had told him that his true mate would tell him those words in an act of love, but his creator’s optics told him differently. “Oh, your so tight; I’m only half-way in.” Starscream could no longer hold back the tears, letting them fall down his faceplates like a waterfall. Deadwing tightens his grip on Starscream’s hips and slammed the rest of his spike into the smaller seeker’s valve. 

“Take it out!” Starscream wailed as Deadwing groaned in pleasure. The larger seeker gave some tentative thrusts into the smaller seeker; causing Starscream to moan in pain.

“I know you liked it!” Deadwing speed up his thrusts, searching for Starscream’s celing node. 

“SLOW DOWN!” Starscream twisted and turned in the chains; a weak attempt at freedom. 

“Stop moving, you’ll only hurt yourself.” Deadwing stopped his thrusting, spike resting inside of the smaller seeker’s valve; letting Starscream tire himself out. “Are you done throwing a fit?”

“Never.” Starscream huffed out; denying the command of opening his gestation tank. 

“Then you leave me no choice, I didn’t want to punish you on your first time.” Deadwing flipped Starscream over and started to spank his aft. With each hit; Starscream bounced on Deadwing’s spike. Pleasure mixed with pain and Starscream felt his mind submit. 

“I will… never submit… to you.” Starscream tried to fight the pleasure, but it was all in vain. After continual thrusts to his ceiling node, Starscream saw white and crashed. 

“Oh, my dear Starscream you already have.”

* * *

Megatron watched the video of Deadwing taking Starscream as he rubbed his spike. The smaller seeker had taken quite a large load, and Deadwing seemed to have a knotting mod. No doubt Starscream would conceive a sparkling soon. Megatron smiled to himself, once the brat was born; Deadwing would have to meet an unfortunate end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you want a prompt written or have any questions go to https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com//  
comments and kudos are appreciated.


	5. Ariachind, plus an unwilling Acree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes up next to Acree in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Starscream groaned as he felt himself come online; his wings fluttered, hitting the berth weakly. 

“Will you stop that!” Starscream jumped when he heard the voice. Taking a quick look to his left; the seeker saw the blue fem. “You're just going to make her come back!” Starscream started to panic; when the seeker noticed that his servos were cuffed above his helm; he started to scream out in fear. “Stop screaming!” Acree started to kick out at Starscream. 

“And here I was hoping that you two would get along when Star woke up.” Acree stilled as Ariachind stood in the doorframe; Starscream continued to panic. “Oh sweet Star, calm down so we can all talk.~” The spider-like fem loomed over the seeker; servos gently patted his wings in a soothing motion. After a few moments, Starscream calmed down. “See, everything's all well.”

“Where are we?” Ariachind smirked down at the confused seeker.

“You're on my ship,” the spider-like fem purred into Starscream’s audials, “Specifically in my berth.”

“Why am I here! More importantly, why am I here next to an Autobot!” Starscream weakly fought against Ariachind. 

The fem laughed, “Don’t talk about your future bond mate like that!” Starscream sputtered at the Ariachind’s words, “I would hate our sparklings to grow up with creators who fight all the time.” 

“Why would you assume that I would even consider you as a possible mate.” Starscream sneered as he turned his head.

“Your so mean screamer,” Ariachnid gripped the seeker's helm and turned it to face herself, “you should give me a kiss as an apology.” Starscream opened his mouth-plates to protest, and Airachnid used that as a chance to slip in her glossa. The kiss lasted for a moment before a small beeping noise came online. Ariachnid broke the kiss and scowled, “Sorry my dears, It looks like we have some party crashers.” The spider fem grabbed the two-wheeler and gave her a quick peck on the lip plates. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Ariachnid left the room leaving Starscream and Arcee alone.

“I hate to say this, but if we want to get out of here, we have to work together.”

“Why would I ever help a pathetic Autobot like you.”

“Because if you don’t you’ll end up mated to an Autobot and a trophy hunter.” 

“That’s… a good point,” Starscream scoffed, “but don’t you dare breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“I don’t know if anyone would want to be associated with you.” The seeker growled and hit the blue fem with his wing. “Hey stop that!”

“You deserved that!” Starscream huffed before picking the cuffs lock with his long nails; smirking when he heard an audible click. “Now if you want me to free you; you will apologize to me. Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/
> 
> Up next; everyone's favorite Vehicon, Steve!


	6. Steve the vehicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts a coo for his sweet seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Starscream huffed as he was escorted to the med bay by a group of Vehicons. They reported that Lord Megatron wanted him to be checked up. The seeker found it odd that his lord had ordered another checkup on him; he had just sent him the report of his updated medical reports. Starscream sighed as he entered the med bay; seeing the confused faceplates of Knockout and Breakdown.

“Herr commander, It’s wonderful to see you again.” Knockout smiled as Breakdown leaned against the wall, “Do you know why the big M has decided you need another check-up?”

“You’ll have the same clue as me; I delivered my medical records to Megatron personally.”

“Why don’t we com Megatron?” Breakdown moved behind Knockout and placed a servo on the medics back struts. “I’m sure we can get this all cleared up.”

“That won’t be necessary.” The three mechs looked at the Vehicons standing in front of the med-bay doors, “Megatron will no longer be in power. Our new lord wants to see when his mate's next heat cycle.”

“What do you mean Megatron will no longer be in power!” Starscream screeched as Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other with concern. “I DEMAND TO BE TOLD WHAT’S GOING ON!”

“You’ll be told what’s going on soon enough, now get on the berth so the doctor can examine you.” two more drones came into the med bay and grabbed the seeker by his arms and started to drag him towards the medical berth. “Any resistance is futile.” The first drone pulled out a shock stick as the other two restrained Starscream to the berth; leaving the room when they made sure the seeker couldn’t break free.

“Hold on a moment, we also want to know what’s going on.” Breakdown moved in front of Knockout, “put the shock stick away and tell us what’s going on.”

“You are not permitted that information at this moment. Just check when his next heat is.”

“This is ridiculous!” Starscream wiggled on the berth, “I demand that to speak to Megatron!”

“This is getting suspicious,” Knockout took a pause, “I’m going to com Megatron.” The drone said nothing as Knockout tried to get ahold of the silver mech. After a few clicks, the red medic turned to glare at the drone, “Why are the coms down.”

“You are not permitted to that information at this moment. All your questions will be answered soon, just check when the seeker’s next heat will hit.”

“I will do no such thing!” Knockout grumbled as he walked over towards Starscream, “Unless the order was by Megatron himself, I will not be doing any medical procedures.” The red sports car freed the seeker from the medical berth, “Now, we’ll be going to see Lord Megatron.” 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave the Med-bay. The new lord’s orders.”

“New lord this and new lord that; who even is this new ‘lord’!” Starscream rolled his optics as Breakdown moved closer to the drone.

“That isn’t your concern at the moment. Get back on the berth.” The drone stated, “Our new lord wants you as unharmed as possible.”

“I’m not taking any orders from some drone!” Breakdown lunged at the vehicon and was shocked in the chest.

“Hey!” Knockout trembled, “There’s no need to have done that!” 

“He attacked me. And since you won’t follow orders; you’ll have to be next.” The drone started to walk towards the red medic.

“Hey, why don’t we just talk all of this out with your master.” Starscream stepped in front of Knockout, “I’m sure that all of this can be worked out.” 

The drone paused; and began speaking to someone over the comlinks, “fine, your presence is requested in the command center.” the door to the med bay opened and four drones grabbed Starscream; two for each arm. “Be thankful our Lord wants you unharmed.”

“Hmph, I’ll make sure to tell your lord about how you’ve treated me and my acquaintances.” 

“Of course, of course.” The drone waved off the seeker, “You should be more worried about yourself.” The seeker huffed; glaring at the drones as the lead him through the halls of the nemesis. 

_ Starscream are you still on the Nemesis? _

_ Megatron?! What’s going on!?  _

_ The drones started a rebellion, led by the one you called Steve. _

_ I told you he was trouble! _

_ You told me that he grabbed your aft and forcibly kissed you! _

_ Soundwave can back me up on this! _

_ …  _

_ Oh, come on! _

_ Where are you now my seeker? _

_ On my way to the command center. It looks like Steve commanded my presence. Where are you? _

_ Soundwave and I are with the Autobots. They so graciously took us in when I told them what had happened. Optimus and his team agreed to help us and after Steve is taken down, peace talks will be resumed. _

_ I will try to hold on as long as I can. Just please hurry up; I don’t know how long I’ll be able to kiss up to this freak. _

_ We’ll be back as soon as possible. I love you~. _

_ …  _

_ Ya, ya I love you two. _ Starscream grumbled as he was shoved by the vehicons.

“Pay attention you clumsy seeker.” one of the vehicons whispered into Starscream’s audials. “The big bad Megatron and that freak Soundwave aren't here to protect you.”

Starscream pulled his arms free from the drones and slapped the one who whispered into his audials, “I can protect myself! I became second in command of this army, and have seen many more battles than all of you combined!”

“The only reason you became the sic is that you sucked Soundwave’s and Megatron’s spikes. Just be lucky that our Lord wants you unharmed and untouched; you don’t deserve respect or your rank. There’s a list of us who want to take out our frustrations on your tender little valve and sweet aft.” The drones grabbed the seeker; tightening their grip and causing little dents on Starscream’s arms. “Don’t think that lord Steve won’t punish you just because of his little misguided obsession.” 

“He might even share you out if we're lucky,” another drone piped in, “You don’t have a history of being a good little seeker.”

“Come on guys, we're almost to the command center. We don’t want lord Steve to have a scared seeker on his first night as lord.”

“Your right Tom!” The first drone laughed, “We don’t want to take away our lord’s right to break such a feisty thing.” 

“I am not some beast that needs to be tamed!” Starscream hissed as he tried to wiggle his way out of the Vehicons grasp. 

“That’s not what it looks like from where I see it.” The Vehicons released the seeker; blocking any chance to escape. Starscream gulped when he saw where he was, outside of the command center, “Go on commander, don’t you wanna kiss up to your new master.” The doors opened and the Vehicons stilled. The air was tense as Starscream was escorted towards the throne. Starscream scowled as he saw the worthless drone sitting on his mate's rightful place; turning his helm, the seekers scowl deepened as two other drones tried to dismantle Soundwave’s console.

“Commander… commander Starscream!” The drone on the throne stuttered out, “it’s… it’s nice to see you again.” The seeker fought against the urge to roll his optics.

“Likewise… Lord Steve.” The sound of cooling fans could be heard clicking on.

“I need to talk to you in private. Would… would you accompany me to my quarters?”

“Of course, my lord.” Vehicons whistled and congratulate their new lord on hooking the seeker.

* * *

“My lord, what did you wish to speak about?” Starscream tried to hold back his sarcasm.

“We need to talk about Megatron,” Steve placed his servo on Starscream’s aft, “and the fact that some of the other Vehicon’s said that you were being difficult.” Starscream opened his mouth but was quickly shushed by the false lord. “I know your headstrong, but for the time being, could you try to be nice to my brothers and sisters?”

Starscream pushed back on the vehicon, “they insulted me to my face! They called me a piece of share were!” Steve looked at the angry seeker, “If that is the only thing you wished to discuss; I will be returning to my quarters!”

“Oh, they didn’t tell you?”

“Who didn’t tell me what!?”

“This will be your new quarters, and you will recharge with me.” 

“The frag?!” Starscream started to sputter nonsense, “I will do no such thing!”

“Yes, you will.” The vehicon pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs, “I am your lord, and you have to do as I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	7. Predaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave drugged Starscream and handed him to Predaking.

Predaking smiled as he carried the small form of Starscream towards his quarters. The predacon had wanted the seeker since he saw his shivering form on the Nemesis. Predaking wanted to take him there and then, but there were witnesses. Megatron and Soundwave always were around the seeker, and if they weren’t around, Knockout was taking the beautiful seeker’s time. When Megatron threw him out of an airlock in front of Starscream, it truly hurt him. Well, it hurt his pride more than anything.

“Master?” The seeker was starting to wake up. Shockwave must have given him a large sedative.

“No my sweet seeker. It’s your king.” Starscream’s head rolled over to look up at the large dragonformer. “I take it Shockwave wasn’t too rough on you?”

“Shock… Shockwave?” Starscream’s eyebrows knitted together in thought. “He.. he drugged me.” Predaking smiled as he watched the cogs turn in the seeker's mind.

“Yes, yes he did. Would you like to tell me about it?”

“No, you’ll just say I deserved it.”

“Come now my little seeker, I wouldn’t be that mean to you.” Predaking smiled as two large doors came into view; it looked like Starscream wouldn’t be much trouble after all. It was almost like the seeker wanted to be mated to Predaking.

“Your such a sap Megatron.” Starscream snuggled into the dragonformer, and Predaking snarled. Of course, the seeker would assume that he was Megatron, well they would just have to change that, or not; the predacon decided to play along as the night went. If the seeker decided that he was Megatron, then he could be ‘Megatron’ for a night-cycle. 

“Of course my sweet seeker, I’m only a sap for you.” Predaking opened the door carefully and placed the seeker on the berth inside. The seeker looked so beautiful laying on the berth legs splayed and wings weakly fluttering. Predaking smirked and locked the door, nothing was going to stop him from taking the seeker, and that included Starscream himself. If Predaking had to pretend to be Megatron for a while, so be it. Soon Starscream would scream out his designation, and be filled with the dragonformer’s sparklings. 

“I take it your in the mood?” Starscream started to move around on the berth.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting in position,” Predaking growled and pinned the seeker to the berth.

“Why don’t we try something… different?”

“Different how?” The seeker’s discomfort was quite visible. 

“I want to hold you as we make love.” Predaking smiled as Starscream relaxed, but looking in the seeker's optics, he was still drugged.

“You’ve never been this romantic master, not since that one night after the gladiatorial battle.” Starscream giggled as his valve cover slid open, “Do you remember that night?”

“Of course, how could I forget.” Predaking lifted Starscream’s aft and licked a stripe up the valve.

“Oh, master~.” Starscream moaned, hips bucking up to meet the long tongue. Predaking smirked and started to suck on the seeker’s anterior node. Starscream withered against the berth when the dragon-former stuck his tongue into the seeker’s valve. “MASTER!” Starscream yelled out as his overload hit him like a ton of bricks, and Predaking greedily drank up the fluids.

“You taste wonderful my seeker.” Predaking placed the seeker down and proceded to get out his spike, giving the large length a few good strokes before moving the seeker’s valve towards the monstrous spike. “Are you ready for the main event?”

“Of course my lord.” Starscream wrapped his long legs around the dragon as best he could, “how could I not be with a wonderful gift you gave me~.” Predaking smiled and carefully sunk himself into the wet heat of the seeker, causing a moan to escape both of them. The predacon slowly pushed his way through the tight valve until the spike was completely sheathed inside. 

“Are you ok, my sweet seeker?”

“Wonderful master.” Starscream wrapped two long arms around Predaking’s neck. “You can move Megatron.” The predacon rolled his optics and started to thrust slowly. Starscream moaned when the dragon-former hit a particular set of nodes, “Harder, please!”

“Of course my love!” Predaking started to thrust harder into the nodes, and the seeker let out a scream that lived up his namesake. “Give me your spark.” The predacon said as he opened his chest to reveal his own spark chamber.

“I thought you would never ask!” Starscream opened his chest and slammed his spark into the dragonformer’s spark. Both mechs overloaded as the sparks collided; becoming one until Starscream fell to the berth. Predaking smirked as he felt his knot swell as his transfluid caused the seeker’s cockpit to swell. “I love you Megatron.” Starscream offlined his optics and fell into recharge. 

“I love you too, my little seeker.” Predaking gave a few tentative thrusts and smiled when no trans fluid spilled out. “Our children will be the strongest, beautiful, smartest beings ever created.” The predacon settled down next to the seeker and fell into recharge.”

* * *

Starscream slowly started to wake up, frame and mind groaning in pain. The night’s memories were a fuzzy mess, but something or someone was near him. The seeker tried to move, but a sharp pain erupted from his valve. 

“What was that!?” Starscream felt fear and dread as he saw the hulking form of Predaking. “Who’s attacking!?”

“Pred… Predaking… you're looking nice.” Starscream tried to move once more but was stopped by the Predacons large servo on his aft.

“Oh darling, please don’t do that.” Starscream started to feel a strange warmth flood over him, “Not unless you want another round.”

“Another… another round?” Starscream squeaked out. 

“Oh, that Shockwave must have given you too much of that drug if you can’t remember what happened last night.” Shockwave, the bane of Starscream’s existence. “Don’t be too mean to him, my seeker, he’s going to help us deliver our children.”

“How… how did you-”

“Shush now, we bonded last night.” Predaking pulled Starscream closer to his chest. “You were so excited last night. Opening up when I asked you too, I hope that I don’t have to drug you every time we make love.” Starscream froze as he felt Predaking harden once more inside his valve, “It would do horrible things to our little one’s developing forms.”

“Of course my master.” 

“No, I’m not your master. I am your mate.”


	8. Skyfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire is so happy to have Starscream back.

Starscream shivered as he was pushed into Skyfire’s quarters. The seeker had to remind himself that this wasn’t the shuttle from the science academy anymore. Slowly the seeker began to walk towards a corner to curl up in, just to get away from his ‘old friend’, even if it was for a small period of time. 

“Where are you going starshine!” Skyfire grabbed the seeker by the stasis cuffs around his wrists and threw him onto the berth, “we haven’t had a chance to catch up.”

“Sky!” Starscream squealed as his wings hit the berth. “I don’t feel like it!”

“Oh, sweetspark, are you tired?” Skyfire started to rub the seeker’s wings. 

“Please, it’s been a long day.” Starscream shrunk away from the shuttle.

“Was the interrogation too harsh?” Skyfire moved his servos to scars along the seeker’s back, “Ratchet did a good job repairing you. These should clear up in a few vorns.” The shuttle pulled himself closer to Starscream. 

“I just want to recharge.” Starscream wiggled his way out of Skyfire’s grip and over to a corner of the berth. 

“Of course love!” Skyfire grabbed the seeker and pulled him closer to his frame. “Just rest, I’ll keep you safe as you recharge.” Starscream wanted to say that he was afraid of the shuttle, but decided against it, for he did not want to anger Skyfire. Slowly the seeker decided to offline his optics; recharge seemed like a good escape for now.

* * *

Starscream awoke with a jolt when he heard someone punching a wall. 

“Oh Starshine, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Starscream looked over at the damaged wall, and then to the shuttle, fear filling his optics. “Prime just commed me, I’m needed on the bridge.” The shuttle started to walk closer to the seeker, causing Starscream to back up on the berth. “Now, I trust that you’ll be a good boy while I’m gone.” Skyfire undid the stasis cuffs, and pointed towards a door, “there are the wash racks. Go and clean up.” Skyfire got into Starscream’s personal space, “I got you the polishes you used to use in the science academy. Use them.” The shuttle placed a kiss on the seeker. “I love you~”

“Thank you for the polish,” Starscream shivered as Skyfire smiled, he hadn't used polish since the start of the war, “I love you too.”


	9. Insecticons

“My queen, you need to allow me into your gestation tank. We must not lose any precious transfluid,” The beast continued his thrusting into the seeker’s valve, “I just want to make you feel wonderful, my queen.”

“I’m not opening for you… you mindless brute!” Starscream groaned as the onslaught of pleasure continued. This was the third one in a row who wanted into his gestation tank; they took his modesty plating after not opening after much pawing from their large claws. 

“My beautiful queen,” the beast changed his position so he could bounce Starscream on his spike, “we want to take care of you~ we’ll give you all the fuel you want! Open your tank.” All Starscream could do was weakly moan as his ceiling node was hit over and over again by a blunt spike.

“Go frag yourself.” Starscream weakly said as an overload hit him.

“Naughty queen,” the beast pumped the seeker full of transfluid, his valve milking the spike, “I can do something that the base level workers can’t.” Starscream froze as something inflated in his valve.

“YOU HAVE A KNOT!” the seeker struggled frantically as the knot kept him in place on the huge spike.

“Yes my queen, and I feel like I can go for another round. How about you?” the beast started thrusting again. Starscream felt his valve slosh with the excess fluid as the spike made a shallow thrust; a pop-up asked if he wanted to open his gestation chamber. He quickly denied the action, “why must you be so difficult my queen? We promise to take care of you~” the beast extended a cable and plugged it into the seeker.

“What are you doing!” Starscream shivered as the cord was plugged in and his firewalls began to come down. His gestation chamber came open with a soft click. 

“Just preparing you my queen, the next set of workers have bigger spikes than I. You’ll need your chamber open just so you can take the entire spike.”

“I don’t want to be your queen! I don’t want their spikes!”

“Your mind will change about that. Look how good your valve sucks up the trasfluid.” Starscream felt his body go numb, his legs spreading and hips bouncing without him wanting to move, “isn’t that nice, your mind might be fighting this but your body will respond and move to our desires.” The beasts spike slowly deflated, “now rumor is that the next worker likes aft up and faceplates down, can you do that my queen?” Starscream’s body moved without his consent.

“What did you do to me?!” 

“Just something to help you get into your role as queen.” the insecticon smiled and walked away as the next one came through, and it started all over again for the seeker.


	10. Knockout Pt 2

Knockout accompanied Starscream back to his room, arm wrapped around the seeker’s middle. The winding halls seemed insufferable to the seeker as the red medic snuggled up to the seeker.

“Knockout, what are they doing outside of my room.” Starscream looked at the Autobots surrounding his room.

“It’s not your room anymore.” Acree glared at the seeker.

“Yes, it is! It has everything that I own in there!” Starscream raised his claws, only to have Knockout step in front of him.

“I’ll talk to Star about the room change, but he does have all of his things in there at the moment.” 

“I’m not having any of them touch anything in there!” Starscream was ushered past the Autobots to the key code, “My creator had a vanity made for me in there! It’s the last thing I have of her!”

“Star, just open the door~” Knockout’s grip tightened.

“I’m opening it!” The door opened with a swish of wind and Starscream stopped through, closing the door in Knockout’s face.

“Trouble in paradise?” Knockout scowled at the two-wheeler.

“Megatron left him an unwanted gift,” Knockout growled and transformed his servo into a buzz-saw, “so I must request that you give him as little stress as possible. Doctor’s orders.” 

“Are you sure?” Optimus stepped in front of Acree.

“Yes, Star would never lie to me, but I checked. He’s got one sparkling.” 

“Well, that changes everything!” Bulkhead cheered.

“If Starscream can reproduce, that would help Cybertron immensely.” 

“Starscream doesn’t want to be seen as a breeder,” Knockout’s buzz-saw speed up, “and you do remember our deal? Don’t you?”

“Of course Knockout,” Optimus motioned for his team to back away from the medic, “I take it you’ll room with Starscream then?”

Knockout’s buzz-saw stopped and transformed back into his servo, “not at this moment, Star needs some space to work himself out at the moment. He’s scared that you’ll terminate his sparkling.”

“We would never-”

“Acree,” Optimus pulled the two-wheeler to the side, “we all know that we could never hurt an innocent sparkling, but Starscream doesn’t know that. We must earn his trust, all of us must. We have not proven ourselves in his optics.” 


	11. Predaking

Predaking laid in front of the exit of his cage, trapping the seeker inside with him. Starscream had tried desperately to get the beast to move, but the creature would not budge. The seeker was without an electrical prod, and almost completely defenseless. His only good fortune was that the beast didn’t want to tear him limb from limb. 

“Hey,” Starscream stuttered out and the dragon lifted his helm towards the seeker,” I know we’ve had some differences, but if you would so kindly move out of the way-” Predaking huffed and pushed the seeker to the ground with his helm. The seeker let out a scream when the beast licked him. 

“Stop… stop that!” Starscream shivered as his frame was covered in the beast’s saliva. Predaking looked very proud of himself, but growled when Starscream whipped some of the saliva off of his frame, “What are you doing!” The dragon picked up the seeker and placed him in the middle of a nest, and carefully laid around him. When Starscream tried to get up he saw some drones shut the beast's cage, effectively locking him in with the beast.

“Sorry commander, Lord Megatron said to lock you in there with the beast.” One drone said as the group began to walk away, “we can’t have such a dangerous thing running freely around the base. Don’t worry, Shockwave said that he’ll be down to check on you!” the drones laughed. Starscream was about to yell out to them, but Predaking’s tongue returned to licking the seeker. The appendage seemed to stay on known parts of him where Megatron had beaten him. 

“I demand that you stop this instance!” Starscream struggled around, while Predaking continued to clean the seeker, “I am the second in command of the Decepticon army! I demand to be treated with respect!” The dragon let out a small purr as the seeker wiggled around. Predaking knocked Starscream to the ground with his wing and rested his helm on the seeker. 

“What are you doing!” Starscream tried to wiggle out from under the dragon. Predaking opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in the seeker’s face, and into Starscream’s mouth. To the seeker, it felt as if the dragon was trying to choke him, and all he could do was weakly whimper under the dragon’s assault. When the dragon finally let up Starscream panted for breath, and tried to wiggle out once more from Predaking’s grasp. 

“How interesting,” Shockwave looked at the two from the other side of the cage, “I believe that Predaking is going through a mating cycle.” Starscream was mortified as the one opticed scientist pulled out a datapad and started to take some notes. 

“This is not interesting! Get me out of here!” Starscream wailed. 

“Doing that might set off Predaking off into an uncontrollable rage, so for the meantime, you will not leave his side,” Shockwave paused, “oh and Starscream, don’t do anything that might get you torn from limb from limb.” 


	12. Soundwave

“Get him out of my sight,” Megatron dropped Starscream’s battered and bleeding frame in front of Soundwave, “and get him ready for his next assignment. I want him and Knockout to track down the she-spider.” Soundwave tilted his helm to get a better look at the seeker. He knew that Starscream had no chance of success in the state he was in. Carefully, Soundwave picked the seeker up with his tentacles and walked out of the command center. 

“I can walk Soundwave,” Starscream said; Soundwave ignored the seeker and kept walking, gently rocking the seeker back and forth. Starscream struggled in Soundwave’s grip, but the third in command continued walking. “Soundwave! I am your superior! I can walk to the medbay on my own!” Soundwave patted Starscream on the helm and continued to walk. 

“Soundwave, the medbay is the other way,” Starscream growled, but once again Soundwave ignored him and rubbed the seeker’s wings in an attempt to south the seeker. “Soundwave! Where are you taking me?” Starscream’s struggles renewed, but it still didn’t affect the third in command. 

“Megatron won’t be pleased with you ignoring his orders! You might be his favorite now, but when you start disobeying orders he’ll turn on you!” Starscream shrieked, and a laugh track played from Soundwave’s mask as he took another turn. 

“Soundwave, where are you taking me?” the seeker shivered as Soundwave brought him closer and nuzzled his helm. Soundwave took a few more steps before walking into a room. 

“Sounwave,” Starscream whimpered as he heard the door lock behind them, “don’t hurt me… I’ll… I’ll do anything!” The third in command played another laugh track and sat the seeker down on a berth. Opening some dresser drawers, Soundwave grabbed some medical supplies and returned to Starscream. 

“Soundwave, Knockout is perfectly capable of repairing me. If you were worried about my abilities to do my duties, then I will ask you to unlock that door and I can take myself to the good doctor!” Starscream attempted to get off the berth, but Soundwave pushed him to lay on the berth. The seeker rolled his optics and allowed the spymaster to fix him, wrapping bandages around the injured wing. 

“Thank you Soundwave, but I think that will be enough. I’m sure that I can go with Knockout on the mission.” Starscream wiggled his way out of Soundwave’s grip, and off the berth. Soundwave tilted his helm and extended a tentacle to wrap around Starscream’s wrist and gently pulled the seeker closer to the other side of the room. 

“Soundwave, I do not have time for this!” Starscream grumbled but followed anyway. The spymaster led the seeker to a different set of doors, and Starscream gasped when he saw it open. Inside was a replica of his room back in Vos. 

“Why do you have this?” Starscream’s wings trembled as he was shoved into the room, “Soundwave, why do you have this!” When the seeker turned, the doors slammed shut and the seeker was alone with his past. 


	13. Shockwave

Shockwave hummed as he watched Starscream run through his maze. Shockwave knew that he wouldn’t get out until the scientist and leader of Cybertron flipped a switch that opened some key doors to the exit. When Starscream escaped, he would be greeted with a perfect Cybertron. One focused on science and unity. Of course, Shockwave knew that mazes and science experiments would never keep the seeker busy forever. His brilliant mind could never be stopped, and the scientist had learned that the hard way. One game of cyber chess was all it took for Shockwave to realize that. Starscream was beautiful in the frame department as well, he would make a wonderful queen by his side. The only thing that Shockwave had to do was squash the little rebellion that was running around the slums of Cybertron and Earth. Nothing that he couldn’t take care of on his own. 

“Don’t worry my little seeker, you’ll be out and by my side soon. Just hold on while I make this as safe as I can for you.” Shockwave purred to the monitor, zooming in on Starscream’s pouting faceplates. 

* * *

Starscream frowned as he made another turn. Shockwave asked him to come and test something, but the seeker couldn’t remember what. His memories were fuzzy and thrusters were deactivated. The seeker hated walking around the stupid maze that Shockwave put him in, and when he got out Starscream was going give the scientist a piece of his mind. 

“You think you're so clever Shockwave! Trapping me in this mess!” The seeker grumbled. Coming to a stop, Starscream noticed some dents in one of the walls. 

“You might be smart, but I’m always going to be smarter.” Carefully placing his peds in the little slots and climbed to the top of the wall. 

“You little cheater!” Starscream hissed as he sat atop the wall, “You never wanted me to escape! Once I get my claws on you! Thundercracker was so right about you being nothing more than a creep and a perv!” Starscream muttered as he climbed down the other side. If Shockwave was going to rig the game then Starscream would just cheat his way to the top. Besides all’s fair in war, no matter who’s side he was on. The seeker was smirking, Megatron would love to hear all about the one-optic scientists' waste of resources. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
